


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Starsky's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Starsky has just regained consciousness and has some startling revelations.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the November 1st story prompt on the S&H The Original Bromance FaceBook page: choose a song title from the presented list and write something. Hilly Kendrick beat me to the use of this title but I believe our stories are different enough that I'm posting mine, too. Thanks for the inspiration, Nancy.

When I came back to life, the first thing I saw - after I managed to get my eyes open a crack - was you, dancing that flustered nurse around and almost crowing. You were smiling that unselfconscious smile that used to light all my dark spaces, and your eyes were sparkling. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d seen you so happy. And I suddenly realized that it was as if I’d never seen your beautiful face before - like I was seeing it for the very first time. 

Roberta’s voice floated into my mind. Every word, every carefully composed line of that initial verse was talking about you. 

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_  
_To the dark and the endless skies._

I knew I’d been dead. I knew it! But I’d come back because I also knew you wouldn’t make it without me. That sounds selfish but, somehow, I was sure it was true. 

Through all our years together, it had been the one solid fact of our lives: neither of us was anything without the other. We backed each other up, we supported each other, we loved each other. 

My God, that was it! That was why I’d come back. We loved each other. 

_You wait, Hutch, you just wait_, I silently promised. _Whatever they did to me, I’m alive and I plan to stay that way. I have to live, because you willed it; you wouldn’t let me go. So I’ll get better and we’ll be together. You hear me, Hutch? We’ll be together._

I closed my eyes and listened to the rest of the timeless lyrics.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth…_

What would it feel like? Like no woman I’d ever kissed, that I was sure of. Those soft, full lips would mold to mine as if welded. The mustache would probably feel funny but I’d get used to it. Oh yeah, somehow I already had.

_The first time ever I lay with you…_

I wasn’t sure my recently-shocked-back-to-beating heart could stand the idea, the thought, the sheer sudden _want_ of it, but it was in my mind, now, and I wasn’t about to let go of the dream.

I could hear the monitors beeping and thrumming more rapidly and knew my carnal thoughts were playing havoc with them. I opened my eyes again and there you were, hovering over me, just like you did that night in Dr. Franklin’s emergency room. Only this time, you were smiling. You took my hand. “Starsk?” 

I smiled, too, and squeezed your fingers. 

_The first time ever I saw your face…_

**Author's Note:**

> The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, by Roberta Flack, 1969


End file.
